


Starbucks with a side of gay panic

by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, jihyo is a disgruntled college student, save me it's too early in the morning to fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan
Summary: Eight in the morning really isn't Jihyo's time of the day.Expect fluff with the same sugar content as a Starbucks frappe
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105
Collections: Jihyo Ship Writing Challenge





	Starbucks with a side of gay panic

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to pinguinifusilli for reading the draft!!! You rock!!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome! Hope you guys support the Writing Challenge. Maybe even add your own!

"What are you doing here?" 

Jihyo? She's lined up at the Starbucks outside their university. It's half past 8 in the morning and she couldn't care less about her Molecular Biology elective. Seriously, what kind of self-respecting person would schedule a class at that time? She taps her feet while waiting for the person at the front of the line to order. 

"Park," Jihyo's looking at the different menu items on the overhead chalkboard. An americano sounds nice but she's on an empty stomach, so should she go for a frappe or just get a croissant to go along with her coffee? 

The customers behind her should really keep their volume down. It's too early to be chattering with friends.

"Park Jihyo!" Jihyo turns at the sound of her name in an unfamiliar voice. 

"You finally answered." A smirk couples the snide comment of the girl standing behind her on the queue. She's pretty - Jihyo will give her that - in wire-rimmed glasses and long brown hair in a half ponytail.

"Pardon?" Jihyo replies in a clipped tone. Eight AM was not her time of the day.

"I've been trying to get your attention" says the girl, waving her hands for emphasis. All it accomplishes is flashing Jihyo her Coach purse.

"Well, you have it." Jihyo looks the girl up and down. She looks like a model in a designer sweater and skinny jeans, and are those Fila Disruptors? She must be loaded. "Do we know each other?"

Before the other girl can reply, Jihyo's attention is called by the cashier. She orders a tall vanilla bean Frappucino with an almond croissant, pays it with cash and a sweet smile. To compensate for the crumpled state of the cash in her pocket. In return she gets a coaster-shaped buzzer. 

She scans the Starbucks for a table, and finds one in her favorite corner of the cafe.

"Park Jihyo, wait for me!" calls the girl before Jihyo can walk away. Curse her polite disposition, but Jihyo decides to wait.

She takes the moment to observe. The girl is straightforward with her order - a tall matcha soy latte with no whipped cream and a pump of almond syrup. Her long fingers tap on the Starbucks counter. 

Of course she pays with a credit card from her Coach purse. "Done! Where do you want to sit?" The girl turns to Jihyo as she zips her purse up, buzzer already in hand.

Drat, the corner seat is now occupied by a college couple. Maybe she should get her order in a to-go bag. 

Jihyo turns back to the girl. "There aren't any seats left."

"Second floor then, there's usually no people there." The girl smiles, red lips around cute teeth. Who even wore makeup so early in the morning? It's unfair how pretty and put-together she looks. "By the way, we're classmates. I sit two rows behind you."

"Oh." Jihyo tries to jog her memory as they ascend the wooden stairs. Were they classmates in the Korean History general class? Or was it from the plenary Literature lecture on Thursdays? She caves in once they reach the second floor. "What's your name?"

"Im Nayeon. We're classmates in Molecular Biology, you know" Nayeon's grin is cheeky, the glint in her eyes disarming, "the one we're skipping now."

"Oh." Jihyo wasn't expecting that. "No wonder I don't remember you." She makes a beeline for a small table by the window. 

"Why?" Nayeon follows after her, a pinch of teasing in her tone. "Don't I look like the Molecular Biology type?" She takes the seat in front of Jihyo, immediately relaxing into it. One hand spins the buzzer around on the table.

"Eight in the morning isn't the best time of the day for me" responds Jihyo, hands in the front pocket of her hoodie. 

"For obvious reasons" Nayeon teases. "You could barely stay awake during class. Plus, you're skipping now."

Jihyo raises an eyebrow. "You're one to talk, Nayeon." There's a little more venom in Jihyo's voice than she intended.

Nayeon doesn't seem to notice. "That makes two of us then." She pulls up her phone, a big iPhone 10, and types away. "I'm asking my friend for notes on the class, want a copy?"

Jihyo's Samsung A3 stays in her pocket. "Sure, thanks." It's convenient, and Jihyo didn't think too far about skipping her class for today.

Their table by the window is a little too cold, Jihyo forgot to check for the that. She pulls her hoodie a little closer to her neck.

"Want to move tables? The vent for the air conditioning is straight on us." Nayeon's phone is down now, dark brown eyes focused on Jihyo. 

It's a little unnerving how magnetic her gaze is. All Jihyo can do is nod.

They move to the coffee table by the corner of the room near one of the wall-seats with cushions. Jihyo's favorite seat. She sinks into the plush of the cushions, feels the texture of the wall-seat with her hands.

Nayeon sits right beside her. 

It's not super bad? Maybe it's a little awkward considering that Jihyo doesn't really know her and Nayeon should have sat in the seat across but now Jihyo can feel Nayeon's shoulder and she's close enough to smell Nayeon's perfume and it's doing weird things to her stomach.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jihyo snaps out of her stupor to the view of Nayeon's face up close.

Oh. She's going through gay panic.

"I'm fine!" That was louder than Jihyo intended. She tries to change the subject. "So, do you normally skip class?"

Nayeon laughs, leaning against the cushions of the wall-seat. Their arms are no longer touching. "Just today, actually. My shoot took longer than expected last night, so I slept through my alarms."

"Huh." Jihyo got used to the weight of Nayeon's shoulder beside hers. This is dangerous territory. "You work as a model?"

"Yeah," Nayeon stretches her sweater out, "it's fun and sometimes I get designer items for free." She faces Jihyo with a wide smile. "Like this one!"

She certainly looks the part.

"Is that a compliment I hear, Park?" Red lips in a smirk and twinkling eyes.

Jihyo resists the urge to slap herself as she scrounges for an explanation. She sputters. "To explain, I was just saying that you do have the build for a model." She crosses her arms, resting her back on the cushions.

Nayeon leans back too, and their shoulders touch once more. "And here I thought you were flirting with me."

Jihyo sits back up. "Now wait a minute-"

Jihyo's buzzer rings, and Nayeon's hand darts to it faster than her own hand. "I'll go get it" Nayeon shoots a cheeky smile, grabbing her own buzzer before she heads downstairs. 

Jihyo slumps back into the wall-seat. How did she get in this situation? 

She pulled an all-nighter on an assignment for her Anatomy class in the afternoon. Thus she woke up late, five minutes before her Molecular Biology class. Thus she decided to skip it despite maintaining a perfect attendance streak. Thus she's here, with a classmate who is flirting(?) with her so early in the morning.

Nayeon's perfume smelled nice, like citrus and flowers.

"Sorry it took so long, they almost forgot your croissant." Nayeon emerges from the stairs, tray in hand. Jihyo's senses come alive, taking in the scent of pastries and citrus and flowers.

It entrances her.

Nayeon sets the tray on the table, long brown hair falling over her shoulders. She takes the plate and drinks out of the tray, setting them in front of Jihyo before sitting across.

"Huh," says Jihyo, "aren't you going to sit beside me?"

Nayeon raises her eyebrows, glasses falling a little. "Forward now, are we?"

Jihyo sputters like a machine gun. "It's perfectly logical, you were sitting here just a while ago, but like if you want to sit across me that's pretty good too-" 

She's interrupted by a giggle, and she stares as the other girl touches the knuckle of her thumb to her nose. It's a cute mannerism. 

"You're cute, Park Jihyo." Jihyo's face flushes with the compliment, and Nayeon's smile widens. "Plus you've been getting really good marks in our elective."

"Do you" Jihyo's brain is barely functioning, "have a crush on me?"

Nayeon winks, forming an "okay" sign with her fingers. "Bingo. Now here," Nayeon zips open her coach purse, pulling out a calling card. "I have Pharmacy in fifteen minutes, so I have to get going soon. But you can message me here for the notes."

Jihyo takes the card, scanning it for a moment. "Im Nayeon, JYP Entertainment, +8XXXXXXXXXX." She looks back at the other girl. "Just for the notes?" 

Nayeon giggles, touching her thumb to her nose once more. "And more if you're up for it." 

What the heck? Jihyo can't believe what she's hearing. "Do you pick girls up often? You sound like you do." 

And the funniest thing? Nayeon's straightforward flirting is working on Jihyo.

"It's my first time" Nayeon's tone is teasing and she takes a quick sip from her drink. "But I really have to go now, don't want to look bad in front of my crush for cutting two classes in a row." 

She stands from her seat, pushing her chair back in place. "Good morning again, Jihyo."

Jihyo watches the silhouette of the confident, pretty girl as she walks away. Nayeon turns, mouths "call me" complete with a shaking of her iPhone 10, before she heads downstairs.

Jihyo wonders if she's seeing things when she spots the blush on Nayeon's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
